Scramble
Scramble is a surveillance/military pup. I use MidnightCollies aging for the pups, he is about 15 years old and is in the Tundraverse Scramble is owned by Chase the police pup555, please ask permission if you want to use him. Scramble was born to a mom who was their masters private housepet but his dad was a special ops military pup who was stationed in Afghanistan, so he didn't see his dad often. Growing up in the private home, he wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps being a prosperous and caring pup his dad is. Just in the stroke of luck, Scramble's owner needed some extra military pups in the force. He was sent to Paws & Claws Prep to learn just some basic sports, plus agility training. Soon came the day were he was classified as a special reserve pup because of his knowledge and experience in Pre school! So forth he went on to Afghanistan with his dad! He had returned from his job in Afghanistan alongside British soldiers and was re-stationed to Adventure Bay as just a preventative measure. This gave him free time to spend with his mom. On one unfaithful day a bomb was set off at the Adventure Bay Airport destroying part of the main building and he and his battalion were meant to evacuate and secure the building. Many pups and people were trapped under the debris. They got everyone out with no casualties just minor injuries. While rescuing pups he met Annie the love of his life. They dated for a little while before settling down in Scramble's owner house. After som contemplating they had Jet and Arial later they adopted Honey and Sandal Scramble is a serious pup, always on time for the military fallouts. He always runs to the rescue whenever there is a problem with his friends or if he's just needed, he is there to help. He may be pushy at times but softens up to the love of his life, he instantly falls in love with her. He loves to patrol with His fellow servicepups. He likes to be around people but has a very short fuse towards His trainees sometimes because of their clumsiness. He has a slight British accent and has true Brit roots. The accent makes him sound like a true soldier! Scramble is a German Sheperd. His main color light brown with white socks and a white underbody. His ears are perked the top is black but the rest is his main body color. His face is the regular German Shepard's with a black nose tip. His saddle is white. His tail is very furry and completely black. He has black eyes which contributes to everyone being afraid of him. He has a Dark green badge with a black camera and eagle wings in red and a yellow star in the center. <> When he is in uniform he has a desert camouflage with black highlights and a yellow star on each side He attended the esteemed Paws & Claws Prep! I use permission from Fuzzy!! Mom & Dad: Wife: Annie Sons: Jet & Sandal Daughters: Arial & Honey Scramble wears a golden pin with Annie's badge, Tundra's idea. Puppy/Teenage: Ross Lynch" from Austin and Ally (a little higher as a pup) Adult: "Shining Armor" from My Little Pony (credit to PuppyLuverJoy) Scramble's pup pack has: * Night vision binoculars * A torchlight * A loudspeaker * Net (for trapping criminals when help isn't near) * Satellite Radio * Camera His pup pack is green camouflage with Black spots He has in writing "MILITARY" on the side of his pup pack When in House mode his vehicle, is sort of like chase's but his has camouflage Like his pup pack and has a bulletproof window on top. When in Vehicle mode his house can transform into: * A Jeep that is Black * A similar version of Zuma's Hovercraft but Stronger and tougher and Dark green * A Black hawk helicopter that is Dark green He appears in this video: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunnyPuppy45/The_video_is_here~ Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 10.57.48 AM.png|Cute photo from Lyaneyorkie :)|link=Scramble Scramble's Badge-0.jpg|Scramble's badge by Me|link=Scramble Scramble's Badge.jpg|Uncoloured sketch of Scramble's Badge Scramble and Lookout.jpg|My first drawing/ Scramble and the Lookout Photo on 4-16-15 at 4.47 PM.jpg|A new edition of Scramble's badge by Lyaneyorkie Anny and Scramble.png|Scramble and Anny on a date ~ by Corgipupsarelife 20150417 173137.jpg|Great Scramble colored by PuppyLuverJoy Ashes and Scramble at the beach.jpg|Scramble and Ashes drawn by ROCKYDOG13 something.PNG|Scramble's badge! Digital Version Scramble halloween truck!!.PNG|Here is Scramble's version of his truck! Scramble-Xmas.jpg|An awesome secret Santa gift! By Smokythepolicepup Scramble Ref.png|I did a ref of Scramble! IMG_1023.PNG|Scramble's new ref sheet! IMG_1067.PNG|New FireAplaca made pic! Tried shading etc! Scramble pic.jpeg|Fire Alpaca IMG_1132.PNG|A collab I did with steamboatts, on instagram. Put in Scramble! Scramble and Cooper.jpeg|An art trade with Echoing Sky on DeviantArt, really nicely done! Cooper is also added in. Category:Present gen Category:Tundraverse Characters